


Pozory mylą

by dieOtter



Category: Supernatural, plus fandom-niespodzianka
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6607627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieOtter/pseuds/dieOtter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winchesterowie próbują ratować tajemniczego staruszka. A może jest całkiem na odwrót?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pozory mylą

**Pozory mylą**

 

Dean Winchester uniósł broń i wycelował w rozpędzonego ponuraka, po chwili jednak opuścił ją z rezygnacją.  
– Dopadnie go! – zawołał z przerażeniem Sam.  
Dean pokręcił głową. Kuśtykający w ich stronę nieco zaniedbany staruszek był dokładnie na linii strzału. Młodszy Winchester zaczął machać rękami z nadzieją, że mężczyzna zrozumie sygnał i padnie, ten jednak odskoczył nagle w bok, ciskając jednocześnie czymś małym w rozszalałą bestię.

Biedaczek, próbuje bronić się kamieniami, pomyślał Dean ze współczuciem.

Ułamek sekundy później warkot rozwścieczonego stwora zagłuszył donośny huk.

* * *

\- Hy! - ucieszył się Jakub Wędrowycz, pochylając się nad ogłuszonymi wybuchem granatu łowcami. – Będzie nowa flinta do kolekcji! Czyżby Winchester?

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom-niespodzianka to oczywiście Jakub Wędrowycz ;)


End file.
